The other Talisman
by Blacktiger-550
Summary: A AmiSetsuna fic. not that many out there. What if there was another talisman? And to save the world from being destoryed it had to be summoned quickly. This is a story of a girl finding her innner power.
1. Default Chapter

The other Talisman

By: Blacktiger550

BACKGROUND INFO: After the episode when Pluto sacrifices herself to save Neptune and Uranus she doesn't come back yet. The inners still don't trust the Outers, only Chibi-Usa, Mamoru and Ami do and know there secret identities as Michiru, Hotaru, Setsuna and Haruka. Before the time freeze wore off Setsuna had given Neptune, Uranus, and Saturn a private telepathic message, "Please protect Ami for me until I return, promise me that because I'm counting on you."

And also Ami's mother died in a car accident about a month before the time line of this fic. Further information should explain itself on its own unless noted.

Any similarities are purely coincidental unless I note so. Characters are not mine though I wouldn't mind owning Haruka, Michiru, Ami and Setsuna…

_Love is everything it's cracked up to be…It really is worth fighting for, being brave for, risking everything for. _

**_Erica Jong_**_, O Magazine, February 2004_

Chapter one

Michiru and Haruka walked quietly to the swimming pool. Not to long ago they had lost a great companion and it hurt them so much. They hated the inners, all of them; couldn't they understand that they were trying to protect them? Instead they turned there backs on the Outers.

Only three people trusted them, Chibi-Usa and in doing so Mamoru trusted them too, and Ami also trusted them. She was always there for them and sticking up for the Outers, it had made them discuss her couple of times with each other.

They hadn't talked to the inners in a couple of days, still to angry to even meet them as Michiru and Haruka. The pool was mostly empty when they arrived, Haruka took her usually seat on the chair watching as Michiru did some laps. Swimming wasn't really her sport.

After awhile Haruka took notice to another person in the pool who was going a lot faster then Michiru. Noticing Haruka's gaze Michiru stopped her laps and looked over to who her lover was looking at. Automatically recognizing the blue haired women she smiled.

No matter how mad they were they could never be mad at Ami. She was something different, always trying to be there for others even if they were being jerks, just take a look at her past experiences with other children her age.

Stopping her laps beside them, Ami punched the wall of the pool and rested her head against it, not caring for her bruised hand.

This alerted the two Outers that something wasn't right, Ami had never behaved like this, or they hadn't seen her like this before. Hearing small sobs coming from the younger women Michiru started to wad forward but was stopped by Haruka. Her expression told her to wait a minute. Muttering coming from the ice senshi snapped them out of their daze.

"Dam them, they don't know how good she was, all they can do is complain about her and the others. Can't they see the truth?" muttered Ami in between sobs. She then pushed hard of with her feet and swam hard to the entrance of the pool and climbed out her hands clenched in fists.

Worrying what was wrong with her; the two Outers got out of the pool and followed the younger women. They followed her to the Hino Shrine, remembering it was a meeting day. The other four inners were outside with Mamoru and Chibi-Usa, all waiting for her.

"Hey Ami!" shouted Chibi-Usa who ran and hugged the blue haired genius.

"What took you so long?" asked Rei.

"I had to get something done" replied Ami with a bit of hate going towards the fire Miko which had come unnoticed to them all.

"Well what do we do know?" asked Minako.

"Well we have to take care of the Outers I guess…" replied Rei.

"Why?" asked Ami.

"Because there our enemy, they want us dead so we have to watch our backs, Pluto is dead so we don't have to worry about her, now we just have to get rid of the other three" replied Makoto.

"Why on earth do you want to get rid of them?" asked Ami her voice rising with each word surprising the inners. "They help us and save us and all we can do to thank them is a simple 'I want to kill you'?"

"What on earth are you talking about Ami? Have you lost it? They tried to kill us for god's sake!" shouted Rei.

"Ever think they were protecting us? Ever think that they aren't our enemy Rei? Maybe you're too blind to see all the good that they've done how many times they've protected us and looked over us. If you want to kill them then you'll have to kill me along with them" shouted Ami running down the steps.

The inners sat there looking shocked at what had happened, suddenly Chibi-Usa spook up.

"I agree with Ami, I'm glad she spook up, Puu's dead now and I don't want you to hurt any of them because there some of my best friends I've ever had" said Chibi-Usa marching off.

"Sorry girls, I have to agree with them" replied Mamoru as he walked away after Chibi-Usa.

All Michiru and Haruka could do was stare in shook behind the tree at what had happened; when the inner senshi later split up Haruka and Michiru slowly made there way back to their home.

Later on Michiru and Haruka sat huddled together in front of there fire. It was night time and they were getting restless, they were still confused by the show that had happened not too long ago.

"Hmph I can't find my book anywhere" huffed Haruka.

"Didn't Setsuna say she had lent it to someone and you said it was alright?" Michiru gently reminded Haruka.

"Right, I forgot I just wished I knew who the person was" replied Haruka with a sigh.

"I'm worried about her, for some reason I think Setsuna's death made a bigger deal to her then it should have" replied Michiru referring to Ami making herself comfortable on the couch sipping her hot cocoa.

"I wonder why" but Haruka was cut off by a gentle knock on the front door.

"Who on earth would be out there at this hour?" asked Haruka looking outside to see a small snow storm brewing.

"Maybe its Hotaru" said Michiru walking to open the door. She was almost blown back wards by the strong wind as she looked outside to find Ami looking down at her feet.

"Ami?" asked Michiru, "what are you doing here?"

"I guess I have been a bit restless lately, sorry for coming over at this time" started Ami in a quiet and sad voice, handing over a brown covered book Ami turned to leave, "Sorry I kept it so long, I was planning on giving it back a couple of days ago but the whole thing kind of hit me a bit hard" said Ami starting to walk away.

"Hey Ami!" called Michiru, "why don't you come in?" Noticing the younger women shivering, Mitch began to worry about the ice senshi's health.

"I really should be going" started Ami but was cut off when Michiru half dragged her into the warm house.

"You come her to drop of a book in the middle of a storm, something's bugging you and don't deny it, you shivering cold and you could get yourself killed in this storm and you don't want that, I know you don't" added Michiru as she scolded Ami in a gentle yet demanding voice.

Giving in Ami let Michiru drag her in, taking her coat and shoes off she was dragged into the living room were she saw Haruka fixing the warm fire.

"Ami!" said the surprised Haruka as her lover through her, her book and shoved Ami into her arms. "Warm her; I'm getting some more cocoa."

Nodding Haruka gently brought Ami to the couch and gave the shivering girl a blanket.

"Arigatto," answered Ami in a small voice, "sorry for keeping your book for so long"

"Not a problem Ami" answered Haruka softly as Michiru handed Ami a cup of hot cocoa and sat beside her. "But girl what possessed you…" started Haruka.

"To give it back know?" finished Michiru.

"I don't really know, I guess I've been a bit restless lately" replied Ami taking a small sip from the cup. "Sorry for coming here so late and causing you the trouble."

"No trouble at all Ames, I just wish you wouldn't do a stupid thing like that, you leave the stupid things to me" replied Haruka receiving a chuckle from both of the other women sitting on her left side.

The two Outers watched as the younger women drank silently. The silence was broken by Michiru.

"Ami, can I ask you a question? You don't have to answer it" asked Michiru tilting her head to get a better look at the smaller women.

"Sure I guess I'll try to answer it" replied Ami setting the cup down on the glass coffee table and facing Michiru.

"Did you…did you and Setsuna, well" this was not going to be easy to ask, thought the water Outer, "did you and Setsuna love each other?"

The question slightly shocked Haruka but she didn't show it but waited to see what Ami would say. She herself was curious, since Ami had visited Setsuna a couple of months ago they found Setsuna to act a bit differently and they noticed how often the blue haired senshi visited and kept Setsuna company and how the time guardians mood was drastically better.

"Yes" was the reply from Ami. Without waiting for an answer Ami continued, "I guess it started with an innocent visit about four months ago, then we both saw each other more and more often and eventually Setsuna asked me out on a date" Ami stopped letting the information sink in.

Seeing the unshed tears Michiru pulled Ami into a hug making sure she got all the tears out. A while later Michiru and Haruka noticed that Ami had fallen asleep, small sobs escaped every once in a while.

"Well things definitely make sense now" said Haruka referring to a message they had gotten from Setsuna during the time freeze.

"She risked her life to save us, in so killing herself" replied Michiru.

"She also saved Ami, if Puu hadn't done the time freeze then the sniper would have successfully shoot Ami with the Kr'evel gun" said Hotaru entering with Mamoru and Chibi-Usa following her.

"The Kr'evel gun?' asked the confused Haruka.

"It's a gun that would have killed Ami and destroyed her heart crystal along with her soul and would unable her to be resurrected or recarnated" answered Mamoru.

"How did you find that out?" asked Michiru picking up the now sleeping Ami.

"Hotaru told me" answered Mamoru simply.

"Thank you for sticking up for us, all three of you" said Haruka sadly looking from Mamoru to Chibi-Usa to the sleeping form of Ami.

"No problem" bounced Chibi-Usa yawning.

"I guess you guys came here to get out of the storm" asked Mitch.

"Yupe, can they stay here? Chibi can stay with me and Mamoru can stay in the guest room" asked Hotaru.

"Sure" replied Michiru smiling. "I'm sure you'll find everything there when you go up, just go up the stairs and turn left, second door to the right.

"Thank you for everything you three, you need help with her?" he asked before heading up stairs nodding at the sleeping form of the ice senshi.

"No, I think we'll manage" smiled Haruka as she watched Hotaru and Chibi-Usa bounce happily up the stairs after Mamoru.

"What do we do now?" asked Haruka following Michiru up stairs.

"I'm worried about her" replied Michiru walking into Setsuna's room, "I'm staying with her tonight."

"Alright same here" said Haruka as they got ready for sleep and cuddled up to Ami.

In the distance Setsuna's voice echoes in there minds "Please protect her until I come back."


	2. A new start

The other Talisman

Chapter two

Fate can screw up sometimes, but it rarely does the second time around, especially when it comes to matters of love.

-Unknown

Life isn't fair. It's just fairer than death, that's all.

**William Goldman** _"The Princess Bride"_

Ami woke up to feeling of two bodies cuddled besides her engulfing her in warmth, there was only one other place where she had felt like this and that was when she had been in the time guardians arms. When she had been with her she had felt safe and tranquil.

"Setsuna" before she could stop her self she whispered her dead lovers name and lost herself into the warmth of the two figures around her. She cuddled closer and closed her eyes not letting the tears fall; she knew that Setsuna would not want that but it was so dam hard to live. Now she had left the inners she didn't know what to do, she knew she couldn't go back, nor did she want to.

Opening her eyes she was lost in the swirl of aqua marine eyes of Michiru. Blinking back in surprise she shook her head.

"Feeling better?" asked the gently voice of Michiru whipping a straw tear that had fallen.

Meekly nodding she looked over her shoulders curious to see how it was who had been holding her all night; she had a suspicion and her guess was right as she saw Haruka awake and resting her head on her back.

"Sorry 'bout everything" started Ami but was interrupted by Michiru's finger on her lip.

"Ami" she started, "you've got to stop apologizing, you mean well but it's not your fault. We don't think of you as a burden and we are happy to help the person who opened the cranky old time guardian up and who stuck up for us all the time. You've been a great friend to us all and we could never think anything wrong of you" finished Michiru gently.

Stretching Haruka chuckled, "you've got that right, and she was too serious and cranky even around us"

Laughing quietly Michiru pulled Ami out of the bed and dragged her downstairs with Haruka. Chibi-Usa and Hotaru were already playing outside in the backyard as Mamoru watched them sipping some coffee.

"Morning" he said smiling at the three of them.

"Mamoru? Chibi-Usa" asked Ami in a confused voice.

Haruka laughed out loud at the younger girls face. "They came out of the storm last night."

"Ami" shouted Chibi-Usa as she jumped onto Ami and hugged her, "feeling better?" she asked and Ami smiled.

"Guys, get in here now" shouted Haruka from the kitchen. Michiru and Ami locked eyes and all five of them ran into the kitchen to see Haruka looking at the news.

The news camera was showing the remains of the botanical park, everything had been scorched and pulled out of the ground. The place was simply put it, a mess.

"This was found by the botanical garden keeper this morning as he entered to get the national park set up for the day. He found remains of Youma scattered around and the bodies of four young women dead. Some are lead to believe they were the famous sailor scouts."

The news showed pictures of four young girls; Rei, Makoto, Minako and Usagi.

"Details on this will follow the…" Haruka turned off the TV. and sat down. Mamoru was holding Chibi-Usa and Hotaru as Ami held onto the counter. Michiru walked over to Haruka and sat down on the chair beside her.

No one in the room could really say anything; their feelings were all mixed up. Michiru, Hotaru and Haruka hated for everything in the past weeks but they wouldn't want them dead, even if they had planned to kill them. They hadn't understood who the Outers were so maybe it was acceptable for the un-trust?

Chibi-Usa and Mamoru were shocked, Usagi was now dead. Tears streamed down Chibi-Usa's cheeks, sure they had fought a lot she didn't want her mommy dead.

Ami breathed slowly, this was a shock. Sure she was pissed off at the inner scouts but she hadn't wished them death. She knew that they had been confused the day before and they had not known anything about the true identities of the Outers but they would have eventually…

Now things were turning out differently, they had lost Pluto and now Mars, Venus, Jupiter and their Queen. It could be years till their reincarnated or even hundreds.

They decided to work together, Mamoru was appointed as their leader, since he is their future king and Haruka was the leader of the senshi (second in command).

They decided to move into the Outers house each helping with their share to keep it clean.

Haruka and Michiru stayed in their room, Ami took Setsuna's room, Hotaru and Chibi-Usa shared a room and Mamoru took the quest rooms as his.

Ami opened an album she had found in Setsuna's room; it had pictures of all the Outers in the first half. In the second half were pictures of her and Ami. Some Ami couldn't even remember when they had been taken. Even though they had only been in a relationship for four months they had felt closer then that. She let a tear travel down her cheek.

It had been only a couple of weeks since the death of the inners and they were just recovering now. Youma's have been popping here and there and life was pretty good.

Putting the album back on the self Ami looked around; she hadn't moved much of Setsuna's stuff. She had just moved enough to make room for her clothes and some of her books leaving everything else behind.

Suddenly her communicator turned on, signaling a youma, Luna appeared on the screen giving her directions of the other scouts. Somehow she had a different feeling about this one though and she hoped it was for the better not the worst.

Life's greatest happiness is to be convinced we are loved.

**Victor Hugo (1802 - 1885)**, _Les Miserables, 1862_

I don't think anyone can DO anything that would make him worthy of love. Love is a gift and cannot be earned. It can only be given.

**Real Live Preacher**, Weblog, January 20, 2003


	3. cats

The other talisman

Chapter three

The first step to getting the things you want out of life is this: Decide what you want.

**Ben Stein**

Not a shred of evidence exists in favor of the idea that life is serious.

**Brendan Gill**

Luna jumped from the stone wall near the secondary school and sighed. Things have been quite different since the other scouts had…passed on. It wasn't that things were going smoothly but it was the silence, no endless bickering, no guy crazes, no shopping sprees, no philosophies, no obsessive cooking, it just wasn't the same.

Looking to the side she saw Artemis and Diana, both safe and well. They decided it was not wise to send Chibi-Usa and Diana back since the future could well be none existence instead she would be a valuable addition to their shrinking team.

They should have been there or should have gotten the other scouts for that matter but they had been too tied up in their own hate and misery and didn't get there in time.

But as always the other scouts would be reborn soon enough, it would take longer now that Sailor Moon was not with them but they would come back, now the problem was just when? Would it be in a few months, years, centuries, and how long would the surviving scouts be able to hold up on their own before collapsing or before getting killed off. Without the others their powers have been cut down considerably.

And there was one other thing that scared Luna out of her skin. What was the future like now? They had no time guardian, no one to keep the flow of time from getting out of control, nobody to protect them from the wrath and chaos of the time rap.

But Luna pushed that thought away, into the darkest corners of her mind until the time came to really worry, hopefully though that time did not come for they had to do something quick but the question was what?

A crash came from the school as Luna looked to see the second floor collapse in smoke. She looked at Artemis and knew he was thinking the same thing. Time was running short whether they liked it or not and they could not ignore it for ever so if something had to be done it had to be done fast.

Genius is one per cent inspiration, ninety-nine per cent perspiration.

**Thomas A. Edison**** (1847 - 1931)**, _Harper's Monthly, 1932_

You can't wait for inspiration. You have to go after it with a club.

**Jack London**** (1876 - 1916)**

So this chapter was short but I just wanted to let you know what was happening with the cats and yes for a fact they are alive XD. Promise the next chapter will be much longer.

I'm back into writing now, big break there because of school work. Also because exams and summer will be here soon I'm going to finish the remaining stories, as in this one here, 'Breaking Ice', and 'The warmth of Ice'.

I don't really know about 'End of a Hero' since the idea has gone bezerk and it's not that interesting I'm going to take a break until I either come up with the strength to finish it or I hear a cannon fire and become interested once again to write it (just for those of you who don't know Liszt, he was a composer of the romantic era, lost interest in composing when he was 14-15 but regained his interest after hearing a cannon fire Oo crazy!)


	4. leaving it alone

The other Talisman

Chapter 4

I tend to live in the past because most of my life is there.

**-Herb Caen**

The accident at the school turned out to be another rampaging youma that had nothing better to do then make their lives miserable. Yet every time a youma attacked Ami felt that it wasn't random and it shouldn't be ignored. She couldn't place what it was, were the youma were searching for someone or something, were they gaining power and building their forces? Were these just attacks made by youma controlled by another force? Either way they had no way of finding out and it frustrated her to no end.

She curled up onto Setsuna's bed and felt herself shudder. She still smelt traces of Setsuna's perfume and smell whenever she dug her head into a pillow or bed sheet and every time memories of the past came flooding back. They weren't just of the wonderful four months they had shared together but it was of the many years they had shared together in the Silver Millennium.

She hadn't believed it at first believing them to be fantasies, her mind trying to justify that their love was men tot be and that it wasn't a mistake. Later when she ran into Luna she was startled to hear her admit that they had been something between them and was again startled to learn facts that she had never remembered or knew.

When she had been with the inners' she was led to believe that she had trained with the other inner senshi at the same time but she learned that she had not. When her mother and father were assassinated when she was three, Queen Serenity had sent her to train with the Outers at the age of four. Ami felt that Luna had a lot to tell her but she left it at that and went to find Michiru. The two of them decided to go swimming for the day followed by picking up some supplies. With winter heating up, or freezing over, blizzards were a sure thing and they didn't want to become unprepared.

As Ami started to turn off her night to her room she noticed something near the dresser that lay close to the bed. She bent down and pulled the small package from underneath the dresser and let her fingers glide over the decorations that entangled and engulfed the small box. It was no bigger then a small jewelry box and was very light. It was a light blue with a tint of green mixed into it and had a small keyhole in the middle of the front side. When she tried to open it she found that she could not.

She heard Michiru's voice call from downstairs and decided that it was best not to meddle with things that didn't belong to herself but to the one she had loved the most. As she left the room the boxed glowed slightly and began to play a song.

Time is a cruel thief to rob us of our former selves. We lose as much to life as we do to death.

**Elizabeth Forsythe Hailey**, _'A Woman of Independent Means'_

Blah…after reading the first three chapters I realized how I hate my writing from a year back…I like the story idea but I don't like how quickly and confusing I had portrayed it. I'm sorry for that and I'm going to work on that in the future, once again I need to know where I stand with this fic and what were the ideas concerning it.


End file.
